


Two Nights

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [48]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Crying, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Messy, One Night Stands, Patrick's a slutty drunk mess, Sex, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete and Patrick have 2 very different nights together





	Two Nights

**Pete's POV**

There's two things I'm a sucker for, blondes and pretty boys. When I see a gorgeous blond boy across the room at my friends party I don't even have to think before going over there. He's extremely drunk and on a couch with three other guys, all obviously interested in him.

I don't do anything more than watch him flirt and giggle until he looks up and makes eye contact with me. Before I can even give him a smile he's on his feet, stumbling over to me and falling against my chest. "You're a fucking snack" "Nice to meet you blondy" "No you're not a snack, you're like a whole fucking 3 course meal" "Thank you blondy, you're not too bad yourself" "No no wait I change my mind, you're like a 10 course meal, you know like those fancy things" "A degustation?" "Yeah, you're one of those, I wanna fucking eat you up"

The boy attaches his lips to my neck, sucking at it while I try to hold back my laughter. I don't know if this is how he always is or if he just goes crazy when he's drunk but I love it.

I manage to get us onto another couch while the boy presses his face to my jaw and starts sucking at that as well. We sit in silence as he gropes me and kisses at me until someone offers him another beer. He reaches for it but I snatch it up before he can get it, ignoring his whining.

"Why would you do that? I want beer, you're a meanie" "You're smashed blondy, you don't need anymore" "I do dickhead" "Kiss me more and maybe I'll share some with you"

I take a few sips of the beer but before I can do anything more he knocks the can out of my hand and climbs into my lap. All I see is him pouting before his lips are on mine and he's grinding down on me.

We make out heavily until the boy pulls back and gives me a cheeky smile "As nice as this couch is I'd much rather go upstairs with you" "That sounds fun" "I'll make sure it's fun, I wouldn't want you to be bored" "I'm never bored when there's a gorgeous boy in my lap"

He's unsteady on his feet but manages to drag me up to an empty bedroom and lock us inside. He shoves me down on the bed and as I watch he strips down to his boxers then crawls onto the bed to kiss me. I'm not usually someone to submit and I wouldn't want to bottom to Patrick but it's cute when he takes control.

Slowly he pulls my shirt over my head then works my pants down my legs. When we're both in boxers he checks to make sure the doors locked then slides down to his knees. He takes the hem of my boxers in his teeth and tries to pull them down. It's a bit clumsy but somehow he manages if and when he looks up at me he looks rumpled and gorgeous.

I pull him back to his feet and remove his own boxers. We make out while he moans and whines on top of me, turning into the cute little slutty bottom I knew he'd be. He's exactly my type so I don't waste any time getting him under the blankets of the bed and stroking his hard dick. He's drunk so before I go any further I cup his face in my hands "Blondy are you sure about this?" "I need you" "Are you sure? Look at me and tell me you're sure"

He whines but looks at me and whispers "I'm sure, I want your dick, you've given me the rest of the meal so I need the dessert". I can't help laughing at that but he seems sure so I take his dick in my hand again.

The rest of the night is a blur of his lips and body until I wake up the next morning. I bury my face in the pillow to try to soothe my aching head and reach out for him. After I search around for a few seconds I grudgingly look up and see the empty bed.

I stumble out of bed and look in the bathroom and the hall before flopping back down on the bed and sigh. I really liked him and I hoped he'd at least stay until I woke up, not just run off. It was only a hook up and I shouldn't have expected too much but I can't help it. He was gorgeous and flirty and funny and I really thought I had a chance. I think the sex was good and he seemed to like me so I wish I at least knew why he left.

After I get dressed I do the walk of shame downstairs, luckily not seeing anyone, and drive home. My life doesn't stop just because a cute boy turned me down so I still have to get ready for work and try not to mope.

It's almost a month before I see the blond boy again, across the room at another party. He's being grinded on by a guy almost a foot taller than him and looks like he's loving the attention. Like last time I just watch him and don't do anything stupid, even when the guy slides a hand down to his dick.

Blondy throws his head back and grinds back against the guy more the guy starts to undo his belt. The guy tries to pull him off, probably to a bedroom, but the blond boy stumbles and falls onto the floor, looking like he's giggling. The guy tries to pull him to his feet again but blondy shakes his hand off and lies happily on the floor so the guy stalks off.

He lies on the floor, oblivious to the people dancing around him until I go over and offer him a hand. He looks like he wants to refuse but he sees that it's me and lets me help him up.

I think he's even more drunk than last time so I help him to a bedroom and ignore him as he tries to pull at my shirt. Out there surrounded by people and lights and music he looked normal but now we're alone he looks like a wreck. There's dark circles under his eyes, his eyes look like they're red from crying and there's a bruise on his cheek.

When I step back he pulls off his own shirt and looks at me with desperate eyes as he lies on the bed and spreads his legs. Like last time I'm turned on by him, even though he's a mess, but I can't do this to him. I don't know what's wrong but I know having more meaningless sex won't help anything.

"Blondy are you ok?" "I'm good, I'm perfect, I want cock" "What's your name darling? I don't want to just call you blondy" "I wanna be blondy, I wanna be your blondy" "But what's your name?" "I don't want you to know, if you know you'll treat me like a normal person, I just want to be your slutty little blondy"

There's tears running down his face so I brush them away and pull him into a hug. Despite saying he doesn't want to be treated like a normal person he sinks into the hug and lets loose.

We probably sit there for 15 minutes while he cries out everything he has. I stroke his hair and whisper encouragement to him and when he stops he pulls back and looks at me. "My names Patrick" "Nice to meet you Patrick, I'm Pete" "This isn't the first time we met, do you remember?" "Of course, how could I forget a boy like you?" "You probably wanted to"

He sounds really sad so I keep holding him close and wait until he decides to talk. "Why did you come help me off the floor?" "You looked like you needed help and I wanted to see you again" "Oh, that's nice" "Why do you ask?" "I just wanted to know. I couldn't stand up so I really appreciate it and I'm glad it was you not some creepy guy" "What about the guy you were with?" "He scared me, he'd probably have raped me which is why I fell on the floor"

Patrick sounds so tiny and scared so I hold him close while he shakes and give his forehead a little kiss. It's kind of funny how we had sex 10 minutes after meeting each other but now I'm worried kissing his forehead is going too far.

"Patrick I'm sorry" "It's ok, it's my fault, I shouldn't have gotten drunk and acted like a whore" "It's not your fault, it's never your fault" "I know but I was stupid" "Is that how you got that bruise?"

Patrick looks at me in horror then tries to pull away. He succeeds in grabbing his shirt but I put my hand over his to try to stop him putting it on.

"Patrick I'm sorry" "I should go" "Please stay" "Why?" "I want you here, I care" "You don't want to have sex so I might as well go" "You're only here for sex?" "I'm a worthless whore, sex is all I do" "You're not a worthless whore, you're a beautiful boy and we can just sit and talk if you want" "Talk about what?" "Anything you want"

He looks really hesitant but he sits down and leans his head against my chest again "I have issues, way too many issues" "That's ok, I can deal with your issues" "You can't" "Why don't you tell me some and I'll see if I can?"

Patrick doesn't look up but he curls into me further and sighs "I have anxiety" "I can totally deal with that" "I drink too much" "I've done that so I can definitely deal with that" "I'm a whore" "I like to think I'm a really good fuck so I'm sure I can keep you entertained" "I'm a cheater" "That's ok, as long as you come back to me I don't really mind if other guys get in your pants" "I... I have a boyfriend" "That might be a bigger problem" "So that's a no?" "When you said you're a cheater you meant I'm the side chick?" "I guess" "That'll be harder to deal with" "My boyfriend abuses me"

There's complete silence as I stare down at Patrick and he plays with a thread on my jeans. I lean in to kiss his forehead then gently run my thumb over the bruise on his cheek "Did he do this?" "Yeah" "Why?" "I slept with someone last night and he found out so he beat me" "Why would you do it if he'd hurt you?" "I need it" "Enough to get beaten?" "I love sex but whenever I do it with him he's rough and it sucks, I need to remind myself it's not all bad. Most of the guys are pretty nice to me and it feels so good. I just want to feel like I'm special and beautiful even if it's only one night with a guy I just met"

I hold him close, smoothing his hair back and waiting for him to talk. I've never been abused or known someone who's been abused so I don't know what to say but I want him to know I care.

"Do you still like me? Am I disgusting?" "You're not, you don't deserve to be hurt" "I know but it always feels like my fault. I cheat so he hits me and fucks me too hard so I cheat again to feel wanted so he hurts me again. If I could just stop maybe he'd stop too but I need it" "If you didn't cheat he'd find another thing to beat you for, it won't stop" "I know, I just wish it would" "Why don't you dump him?" "He'd hurt me and I wouldn't know what to do with myself" "You could dump him then come stay with me for a couple of days, I'll look after you until you can get things together" "He'd kill you" "I wouldn't let him, the offers always open and I know I'm a stranger but I do care about you"

Patrick looks up at me and places a little kiss on my lips. He's so beautiful, even more beautiful now that we're talking and being together instead of just sex.

He still seems drunk but I think talking about all this has really sobered him up. His hand is on my knee and as we sit in silence he slides it up higher and gently palms me.

Having sex right now would be totally wrong but I guess there's nothing wrong with fooling around. Patrick said he sleeps around to try to feel loved and cared for so I can give him that.

I give him a soft kiss and lie him back on the bed, loving how beautiful he is when he's spread out for me. He watches me intensely as I lick at the head of his dick but he seems like he's still terrified. I pull off and give him a little smile "Don't you want this blondy?" "I do, I'm sorry" "Don't be sorry, if you don't want this I'll stop but if you do want it just relax and let me make you feel good" "You don't have to do this, you can fuck me if you want" "I've already done that, I wouldn't mind doing it again but there's a lot of other fun things I'd like to do to you"

Patrick nods and lies back on the bed, spreading his legs so it's easier for me to fit between while I get back to his dick. People being loud is a turn on for me but Patrick's little whimpers are the cutest thing ever. He eventually snakes a hand down into my hair and pushes me down further making me moan around his dick.

I bob my head until he whines loudly and comes in my mouth. I can't swallow well but I do it as best I can then crawl back up to kiss Patrick. He's a little sweaty moaning wreck and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

We kiss for a long time before Patrick pulls back and rests his head on my chest. "I don't think I can see you again" "I won't let him hurt you" "He'll know what I've done, he always knows" "Break up with him" "I don't know if I can" "I know you can but even if you can't I'll be here whenever you need me" "Thank you"

Patrick starts to sit up but then lies back down and pulls me close "I'm going to stay the night, he already knows I'm sleeping around so I might as well be happy for the night" "You can be happy every night if you want" "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just a wimp" "It's ok, I'll be here for you whenever you're ready" "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you" "Find another dick to sit on probably" "Yeah probably but I like you a lot more" "Good, let's cuddle in bed and talk" "You wanna talk?" "Don't you? We can have sex if you want" "No I'd love to talk, everyone uses me for sex but I'd love to be able to open my heart to someone" "I'll keep your secrets, you can tell me anything" "Thank you"

There's tears in his eyes again but I think they're tears of happiness this time which is so much better. We get in bed and cuddle up so we can spend the whole night talking about anything and everything.


End file.
